Doomed!
by Deona
Summary: Invader Kim must go to Earth for an assignment. Little did she know all the adventures she would encounter! Lots more in this funny, yet romantic, tale! Please rate and review! Thank you!
1. Invader Kim

Hello! My name is Deona and this is my first fan fic on Fanfiction.net! :D If there are any typo's or whatever, sorry about that!!! (I'll try to fix them) I did not create Invader Zim (TM)!!!!!!! Kim, Lyn, and Voom are my characters, I made them up. All the other characters...I DID NOT! Okay? ^.^ Well, now that I am done rambling on with the story!!! I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Invader Zim Fan Fic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You will go to Earth!" yelled Purple as the crowd laughed.  
  
"Earth?!" Kim coughed. "That is where the filthy Zim is located!"  
  
Red jumped up behind Purple.  
  
"That is where you must go! We know that Zim will never destory miserable mankind, so we will send you." he replied. "You will HELP him succeed....and without him knowing."  
  
The small Irken alien couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did she have to HELP Zim, but she can't reveal her secret! This plan was insane.  
  
She folded her little arms.  
  
"I will NEVER help that disgusting creature! Never!"  
  
The two tallest's sighed deeply. In the back the crowd booed and threw pieces of S.I.R's at them. Soon a chant began in the crowd. It slowly grew until it was very loud.  
  
"Kim to Earth! Kim to Earth! KIM TO EARTH! KIM TO EARTH!!!"  
  
Purple raised his large and skinny arms.  
  
"Quiet!! She will go to Earth even though she doesn't want to!"  
  
Kim looked up at Purple with beady eyes.  
  
"I will NEVER!!!"  
  
Red squatted down ...way down...to Kim.  
  
"If you will not go," he whispered. "There will be no, like in never, missions for you."  
  
Purple squatted down next to Red and continued on with an evil grin spread across his green face.  
  
"Besides, it sounds like your scared to......"  
  
Kim interrupted, "NO! I, Kim, am never scared of humans or idiot Zim. I will go! Take me to Earth, NOW! I said, NOW!!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Kim was carried off to her new Voot runner. Before she went inside, Red and Purple brought her a S.I.R.  
  
"Zim got some trash, but this one has the latest chip implanted in its 'brain'. It will do anything for you and can even speak in six different languages." Purple stated.  
  
Kim looked at her new S.I.R. It sure looked new and highly expensive! On its stomach was a whole set of new buttons and it wore a spiked collar. Red handed over a remote to re-program the S.I.R just in case the thing went a little crazy. Kim jumped into the Voot runner and so did the S.I.R. In a few seconds they were millions of miles into space. Meanwhile, back on planet Irk, Purple and Red were laughing hysterically.  
  
"When all mankind is gone and Zim returns, we can send him back to another planet. Like the planet of infinite Itch!" said Red. "Then we will have so much fun, because we will see him in pain....or at least very ... itchy!"  
  
Purple replied, "Yes! Buhahaha!"  
  
Back on the Voot runner......  
  
"What shall I call you?" Kim asked the S.I.R.  
  
"Death Machine." it said in a very low voice.  
  
"Umm..that sounds a bit cocky, don't you think?" Kim said. "How about something else?"  
  
His eyes glowed a deep blood red.  
  
"Voom."  
  
Kim replied, "Voom? I guess that's okay. Fine then, Voom it is! Buhahaha!"  
  
A little while later, Kim and Voom found Earth.  
  
"Slimy Earthy creatures. Little do they know that I, Kim, have come to take over their pathetic planet!" she laughed out loud. "Well, not me exactly. I have to help Zim. Curse those dreaded Tallest's! They need me to get Zim out of this planet and so onto another dreaded place. Something like that."  
  
The Voot runner flew down into a small city and landed by a large tree.  
  
"I call this home! HOME!" shouted Kim.  
  
On Kim's back was a back pack. Pressing a button, two large brown poles shot up into the tree. The two ends became flat and so a floor was made. From the edges of the floor the walls came up then a peaked roof formed. The long poles detached from the house and went back into the backpack.  
  
"Voom! I need to ride you to get up this large Earth tree. Come here."  
  
Voom flew over to her without question. She climbed on the S.I.R and held onto its side as it levitated from the ground and went to the front door of the tree house. She jumped off of him.  
  
"Ahh. This is a perfect place to be settled. Right across the street is that Zim boy." Kim exclaimed. "Come in Voom, we have a lot of work to do. First step: good disguises."  
  
Kim opened the door and walked inside; Voom followed behind. Inside the tree house was everything they needed, though it was quite cramped. As you first step into the house, on your right is a door leading to the bathroom. To the left was the kitchen. It had a mini fridge and stove. That was all. As Kim made her way in there was three chairs surrounding a section of the room. On the wall was a switch. Pressing it would lead to a white screen popping down in front of the chairs; it was a movie screen! In the way back on Kim's left was a flight of stairs leading up to her sleeping chamber. Voom flew in and sat down on one of the comfy chairs.  
  
Kim looked through her backpack and took out a capsule. She threw it on the ground and in a cloud of smoke and dust, a flying chair appeared. Kim sat down. Looking in her backpack again, she took out a belt and placed it around her waist. Kim pressed three buttons and she was covered in a disguise. Voom looked at her curiously.  
  
"You look like one of the human people. Skin and everything. They will never notice, including Zim, that you are an alien." Exclaimed Voom. "What shall be my disguise?"  
  
Kim pressed a few buttons on the S.I.R. remote and Voom was transformed into a small gray kitten. The pair were indeed very different. Kim had short straight black hair with small black glasses. Her eyes were black and her skin was peach. For clothes she was wearing a dark blood red t-shirt, a small black leather skirt with a shiny black belt, and tall leather boots. Voom was a gray kitten, though on the top of his head, was his antenna which looked a little strange.  
  
"Even I amaze myself at my intelligence! Voom, today we will sleep till morning. Tomorrow I will go to skool and meet all the filthy Earth humans."  
  
Voom nodded and fell asleep right then. 


	2. Lyn

Hello! My name is Deona and this is my first fan fic on Fanfiction.net! :D If there are any typo's or whatever, sorry about that!!! (I'll try to fix them) I did not create Invader Zim (TM)!!!!!!! Kim, Lyn, and Voom are my characters, I made them up. All the other characters...I DID NOT! Okay? ^.^ Well, now that I am done rambling on with the story!!! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As they slept, another girl that looked a lot like Kim's human form, wrote down furiously in her notebook.  
  
"I am pretty sure there is something strange going on here. A tree house can't all of a sudden build itself in a few minutes. I was walking around the block and I am SURE there wasn't a tree house there a few minutes ago. This is pretty creepy...well I better go home now, its way late. Maybe tomorrow there will be an explanation for all this?" the girl thought to herself.  
  
The next morning was cloudy and it started to rain a little which brought problems to Kim.  
  
"I knew I should of gotten one of those Earth umbrella's. I guess I will just have to run..."  
  
Voom walked up to Kim who was geting on a red backpack.  
  
"Can I go to skool with you, master?" he asked. "Maybe I could be of some use?"  
  
Kim thought about his and nodded her head in agreement. Voom was highly intelligent and could help her with any difficulties she might encounter.  
  
"I'll go get a back pack!" He yelled excitedly. "And I will go get a human disguise."  
  
As he ran off into the back of the tree house, Kim went into the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat before going off to skool. Suddenly, a small boy with curly red hair jumped in front of Kim. She let out a shriek and dropped her breakfast.  
  
"How did you get in here?!" she yelled loudly pointing a finger at the boy.  
  
In an unusual low voice for a small boy replied, "Master! It is I: Voom. I am going to wear this for my disguise."  
  
Kim laughed out loud.  
  
"That?!" she sputtered, "Your costume is of a small Earthly boy with curly red hair, hundreds of freckles, and wearing a rainbow sweater?! You have got to be kidding me, right? We don't want to draw attention to ourselves Voom. That is why I am wearing this."  
  
Voom looked at the short black skirt on Kim.  
  
"Umm..well..." he beeped.  
  
"AH! Voom! I would expect that from some idiot human kind, not from you!" Kim gasped.  
  
Before Voom could reply back, Kim opened the door and climbed down from the tree. Voom followed. Kim was standing under the tree watching the rain pour down.  
  
"This is going to sting like..."  
  
"I'll give you a ride my master." interrupted Voom. "It might look a little strange, but its better than killing yourself I guess."  
  
She nodded and climbed onto Voom's back. Clutching the rainbow sweater, Voom flew away towards the skool. When they got there, Kim jumped off Voom's back. The other kids looked at them strangely then shrugged. Everyone was used to having weird things go on that no one really cared anymore. The pair walked into the skool and started their search for Zim's classroom. It took them a few minutes, but they found him. They quickly sat down in a few seats that were empty.  
  
"Hey! New kid, that's my seat!" yelled a chubby boy.  
  
Kim looked up at him and replied, "You've been expelled. Go away, slimy ugly kid."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The boy left the room. Kim was sitting next to Zim and Voom was behind her. She heard a few of the girls in the back whispering about Voom.  
  
"...Yeah I think so too!" giggled one of them.  
  
"He is just too adorable. I want him!" exclaimed the other.  
  
The first girl gave an evil glare at her and soon a cat fight erupted. Ms. Bitters walked into the room and saw this.  
  
"Disgusting children! Sit down for our long and boring lecture on our miserable existence."  
  
The two girls glared at each other for another minute before going to their desks. Kim glanced over at Zim. He was staring at her! Oh, wait, no. We was looking behind her. She turned around in her seat and watched what Zim was looking at. An Earth kid. The earth kid glared evilly and knowingly at Zim.  
  
Kim thought, "I think he knows about Zim! I better be careful. I don't want to be discovered."  
  
Suddenly Ms. Bitters yelled out, "Now what the heck are all these other smelly kids doing in this classroom?! Who are you three?!"  
  
"Three?" questioned Kim.  
  
"Yes, three. You, the kid behind you, and the one behind Dib." she pointed.  
  
Kim and Voom looked over to where she was pointing at. There behind the Earth creature was another. She looked like a bit like Kim's human form.  
  
"I am a new student here, Ms. Bitters." she spoke up. "My name is Lyn."  
  
"And who are you two?" asked Ms. Bitters pointed to Kim and Voom.  
  
Everyone turned to them and stared, waiting for the answer.  
  
"I'm Kim and this is my...brother, Voom." Kim thought quickly.  
  
"Voom?" asked Ms. Bitters. "Isn't that a little strange for a humans name?"  
  
"It is? Oh..I meant to say ..Vincent. Yes, that's it. Vincent Van Voogleholf."  
  
The teacher shrugged and continued on with the lecture. Everyone else stopped looking at them. Voom tapped Kim on the shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"Vincent Van Voogleholf! Is that the best you could come up with?!" he sighed. "That is such..."  
  
"Hey! I was under pressure, okay?" Kim exclaimed. "Besides, we have much more important things to accomplish than human names."  
  
Meanwhile, the young girl Lyn was busy writing more notes.  
  
"Something awfully interesting has happened in my new classroom. Two other new students, named Kim and Vincent, are acting extremely unordinary. The girl Kim said that her 'brother' was named Voom before saying Vincent Van Voogleholf. I wonder if that is his real name. What are they hiding? I will investigate more on this subject matter later on today." Lyn wrote down.  
  
As the skool bell rang for lunch, Lyn got up from her desk. Everyone else started to head for the door as well. But, before Lyn reached the door, her notebook fell at the feet of Dib. He bent down and picked it up.  
  
"This your's?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, um..yes." she shyly exclaimed.  
  
Dib handed over the notebook and went out of the door. Meanwhile, Lyn stood there clutching her notebook to her chest.  
  
She thought to herself, "I wonder who that was."  
  
At lunch, Kim and Voom strolled along the lunch line looking for something that looked O.K. to eat. Nothing looked edible! Voom didn't have a hard time though. It seemed that all S.I.R's, no matter how intelligent, loved to eat everything and anything. Kim decided to not eat lunch and just sat at a table with Voom.  
  
"You should of taken the poop surprise! Its great!" smiled Voom with pieces of poop flying out of his mouth.  
  
"No thanks!" said a disgusted Kim. "I would never eat anything that was made by a human."  
  
"This wasn't made by a human, master." explained Voom. "It was made by goats!"  
  
Kim slapped Voom on the back hard.  
  
"I think being on Earth has rotted your brain!"  
  
Voom continued eating the poop surprise much to Kim's disgust.  
  
"Remember that we have an important mission. Where is that Zim anyway?" asked Kim.  
  
Voom pointed over to a corner of the lunch room and there was Zim. He wasn't eating anything, but was looking at that same boy again.  
  
"You know, I think that Irken has issues if you know what I mean." Kim stated. "I mean, why is he always staring at the Earthy creature? Has he lost his brain?!"  
  
"I don't know why, but maybe we should introduce ourselves to Zim. Then we could be a little closer to him without having him know our true identities." Voom exclaimed as he swallowed another gulp of poop.  
  
"That sounds good. Lets go."  
  
As the pair started to walk over to Zim, Lyn interrupted them by saying hello.  
  
"Who are you?" exclaimed Kim. "Get out of our way if you wish to pester us."  
  
The young girl shook her head then said, "No, no. I am not going to pester you. I just wanted to say hello."  
  
"Well, you said your Earthly welcome. Now go!" yelled Kim as she pushed Lyn away by force. "If you didn't notice, Vincent and I are busy."  
  
Before Lyn could speak the pair walked away towards Zim. Lyn could only stand there with her mouth open.  
  
"How dare they treat me like that!" she spoke. "I must find out where these people live. They don't sound or appear to be normal."  
  
The black haired girl ran off to write in her notebook once again. Meanwhile, Kim and Voom were by the Irken Zim.  
  
"What do you two want, slimy humans?" Zim snapped at them.  
  
Kim sat in front of Zim on the other side of the table before introducing herself and Voom.  
  
"I am Kim. Some Earth girl who lives by you now." she stated. "This Earth boy over there is Vincent Van Voogleholf. We are normal."  
  
"I see...." yawned Zim as he picked at his food with a fork.  
  
Kim could see that this wasn't going anywhere, so decided to leave. Zim was such a boring Irken! Voom followed her behind.  
  
After skool, Zim walked home. On the way there, Dib approched with a squirt gun. He hid behind a tree and then squirted him in the face.  
  
"Ha! Stupid Zim letting his guard down!" laughed Dib. "You shouldn't do that you know. I could of had something more worse than a squirt gun. I could of had...a game of Chinese Checkers!"  
  
Zim fell to the ground gasping loudly. He stood up after the water had stopped stinging a bit.  
  
"You!" he pointed his finger at Dib, "Will pay for that!!! Soon, oh so soon, will you wish that you had never done....that...to..me! So, there!"  
  
"Ohhh I'm shaking in my little black boots!" laughed Dib some. "What are you gonna do, Zim? Are you gonna hypnotise me with a giant pimple?!"  
  
Zim couldn't stand the little worm laughing, so punched him in the gut and stepped on his feet. Dib didn't expect that at all and went falling to the ground with a disgusting thud. Zim brushed dirt off his red shirt and went into his house. He was suddenly greeted by Gir; his insanly cute, but dumb, S.I.R.  
  
"What you dooOOoo today?" spoke Gir in a high voice. "What you dooOOo today?!"  
  
"Nothing of great importance, Gir." replied Zim as he sat on the couch.  
  
Why did he have to get stuck with such a stupid S.I.R.? Oh wait, he's not stupid, he's just 'advanced.'  
  
"I'll make some cheese and crackers!" yipped Gir as he scrambled into the kitchen.  
  
Zim thought, "Hmmm I need to think of a plan to 'get Dib'. How though? I need something big. No, giant! Something that will make him cower in fear. A room with a moose? Nah, already tried that...."  
  
Meanwhile across the street, Kim was preparing for her mission. She didn't wish to amit it, but she was having a difficult time making a plan.  
  
"Voom! Get over here now!!" she yelled.  
  
The intelligent S.I.R. ran over to her with his arm raised in a three sixty degree salute. He asked her what she called upon him for.  
  
"I need you to," Kim sighed, "think for me!"  
  
Voom tilted his head to the side and questioned, "You need me to help you think for you?"  
  
"Isn't that what I said?! Now, THINK! THINK NOW!"  
  
Voom shruged and sat in a chair to think. Meanwhile, Kim got up from the couch and climbed down the tree to the ground.  
  
"I wonder what that worm baby, Zim, is doing right now...."  
  
Kim walked across the street to the small house of Zim. She went to a window and peeked into it. What she saw was unbelieveable.  
  
"Gir get over here now! We need to 'get Dib' and you are running around the room like some insane maniac!" Zim boomed.  
  
Gir took a glance at Zim, smiled, then ran around in circles a few more times before passing out on the floor. Zim slapped his forehead in disgust and defeat.  
  
"Fine! Lay there on the creaky floor of DOOM while I think of a plan to 'get Dib'."  
  
Zim paced around the room while rubing his enormous head.  
  
"I've got it!" Zim yelped loudly.  
  
Gir opened one eye, drooled a little, then passed out again.  
  
"All I need is rope, The Mega Cheese Ray Of Altra DOOM (tm), Scissor's, Dib's spikey bang hair, and one human worm baby (other than Dib)!!!"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh a long and annoying laugh. So, he did.  
  
"BuhahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa! Ha!...ha...ha!"  
  
Kim ran back to her tree house and scrambled into the house.  
  
"What the heck is he thinking?! Why does he want to get Dib?!! Something is seriously wrong with that Irken."  
  
Voom ran over to Kim and pulled on her skirt a little to get her attention.  
  
"What is it?" Kim asked looking down at the S.I.R.  
  
"Uhm...What was it I was suppose to be thinking about for you?"  
  
Kim fainted. 


	3. Gir's little mission

Hello! My name is Deona and this is my first fan fic on Fanfiction.net! :D If there are any typo's or whatever, sorry about that!!! (I'll try to fix them) I did not create Invader Zim (TM)!!!!!!! Kim, Lyn, and Voom are my characters, I made them up. All the other characters...I DID NOT! Okay? ^.^ Well, now that I am done rambling on with the story!!! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lyn threw off her shoes as she walked into her house.  
  
"I'm home!" she yelled.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Lyn asked outloud. "Oh? What's this?"  
  
She found a yellow sticky note on the coffee table. It read that her father would be back soon; he had to get some ingredents for tonights dinner. Lyn ran to her room and sat down in her desk chair. Pulling the drawer towards her she rummaged through it looking for something to write with. Finally she found a black pen with her initials ingraved in it. Lyn flipped the cap off and started to write more information into her little notebook.  
  
She thought, "Tomorrow after skool I will investigate more on the subjects: Vincent Van Voogleholf and Kim. I do not know what I might find out about them."  
  
Lyn sighed and placed down the pen. Suddenly, she heard the front door open. She ran out of her room and saw her father walk in. Lyn's father was very tall, had blond hair, wore glasses (extra thick), and had crystal blue eyes. At this time he was wearing his favorite shirt (white with a blue stripe around the collar) and blue jeans.  
  
He smiled at Lyn and exclaimed, "I hope I wasn't gone too long." Her father placed a few plastic bags on the countertop. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Lyn nodded as she peeked into the bags.  
  
"What are we having today, Father?"  
  
"Sushi!"  
  
"Sushi? That's great! I love sushi." Lyn exclaimed licking her lips hungerily.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
"Gir!" boomed Zim.  
  
Gir jumped up and suluted, but then stuck out his tounge and put his hand down while making untelligeable words.  
  
"I need you to do something for me." Zim went on, "I need YOU to get me Dib's spikey bang hair. I don't know how you will do this, I just need you to get it! After that I will have everything except for one human worm baby..... Are you even listening to me Gir?!"  
  
The stupid S.I.R. ran around the room then stopped when he heard his name.  
  
"I REEEAAALY am not listening!" laughed Gir.  
  
"You IDIOT!" Zim yelled. "Go get Dib's spikey bang hair!!! NOW!!"  
  
"Oki doki!"  
  
He ran out of the house drooling all the while. Zim shook his large head.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to depend on that...thingy...to fetch Dib's bangs."  
  
Gir laughed at the squirrel that climbed an apple tree.  
  
"Come back squirrel!" he cried, "I MISS you!"  
  
Feeling depressed that the cute squirrel left him, he slowly walked towards Dib's house.  
  
"How am I gonna get the hyooman's hair? Hmmm..."  
  
Suddenly his head started to smoke! He caught on fire. But, how?  
  
"Ahhh!" Gir shreeked. "Get it off!"  
  
He banged his head on the ground till the fire went away.  
  
"I thought to hard. I never THINKED like that before. I better take it easy."  
  
Finally he got to Dib's house. Gir knocked on the front door and Gaz answered it.  
  
  
  
Deona: This chapter isn't finished just yet........^.^;; I'll write more soon... 


End file.
